Silver Lake (Burnout 3)
Silver Lake is a track within the USA in Burnout 3. It takes players along a lake and through a scenic mountain range and a small town. Plavers also drive down an under construction dirt road. The traffic tends to be heavier near the town and the highway connecting to it. This track is relatively easy and is one of the first tracks you race on. It is loosely based on Salt Lake City, Utah. Track Layout Assuming players are racing on the Forwards version of this track, players are taken through a small town, which tends to be filled with traffic, and most notably, the iconic RV that can only be spotted on this track (scoring a takedown into one will award the Home Wrecker signature takedown). There may occasionally be cross traffic as players will be passing by a number of junctions before proceeding further into the track. As racers are taken away from the town and into the forest, they are diverted into a dirt trail on the left, while a barrier blocks the road up ahead that connects Sliver Lake and Waterfront. The dirt track has S-curves that players can take advantage of by drifting around the corners and easily earning some Burnout Points. Also, there is no traffic while on this part of the track, giving players breathing room and allowing them to either take the pole position, or use the curves to their advantage and attempt to takedown rivals into the wall. Once players come to a wooden bridge, it leads to the end of the trail, linking racers back on the road, and taking racers through some curves and tunnels. Players can attempt to takedown rivals into the left side of the road after passing through the first tunnel while on this part of the track, which leads to getting the Gone Fishin' signature takedown. While on this part of the track, traffic tends to be light, or almost non-existent at all, giving players a breathing room should they have encountered heavy traffic earlier on. Players are then taken to the end of the road, which directs them to another road on the left (the road on the right is blocked off). The road is wide, and traffic is light, allowing players to race ahead, or, slam rivals into the wall for a quick boost refill. There is a big curve as players rumble down the road, and players will have to prepare to swerve right, or face the risk of crashing into the wall. Once again players can drift around this wide corner to gain some Burnout Points. As players navigate around the corner, the road begins to narrow, and they will drive onto a small green bridge, linking them to the main road up ahead. Players are then directed to head left (the right is blocked by the barrier), leading them onto a main road that is once again widened, and filled with traffic on both sides, as they proceed down the road. Traffic can be a problem here, as cars will begin to swarm at the busy junction up ahead. Once players turn left (the road ahead and the right is blocked by the barrier), they will drive through a big, red bridge, which leads players back to the small town. Traffic can still be spotted on this road, however, along with an occasional big rig or RV. Thankfully, the finish line is just up ahead, and players can rest easy if this is their last lap, and they're in a good pole position. If players are racing on the Reverse version of this track, it is generally similar as the Forwards version, although players will race through the track and encounter parts of the track in reverse. Signature Takedowns *Gone Fishin'- Ram an opponent into the lake. *Home Wrecker- Crash a rival into an RV *Truck Torpedo- Ram a rival into a truck hauling a boat Events Silver Lake is the first location a player will see, regardless of whether they start with the Race Tour or the Crash Tour. It features four race events, as well as the Muscle Grand Prix, which starts at Waterfront. Achieving Gold in the Special Event unlocks the Silver Lake Special Event post card. It also features nine Crash events. Race Events See Also *Silver Lake (Burnout Paradise) Category:Burnout 3 locations